


A Turn

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same directions, new intention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn

“Molly, I don’t need any body parts and I haven’t come to do an experiment. I have come here to see you.”  
  
“And why exactly is that?”, she asked.  
  
“I have known for quite some time now that you harbor feelings for me. I guess now is a good time as ever to act on them. Molly, I think we should be together.  
  
A stunned Molly could barely respond, “Wha..?”  
  
“ Of course, it will not be like any other relationship you may have had. I do not do romance. I do not date. I will not present you with flowers. My cases take priority. There will be days on end when I will not make any contact with you. I may disappear for days together if I am undercover and I will not keep in touch by any means.” Sherlock carried on. “ Also, I will continue to reside at Baker Street and you at your flat. You will not stay over unless it’s late and pouring and you do not get any taxi, or if Mycroft has started another war. I will text you when we can get together for a meal or coffee, but then we have it at Bart’s anyways. So, there. I know you agree to this arrangement, so I am informing you that tonight the Watsons are hosting a dinner party and you are to arrive there by 7. I will meet you there.”  
  
Molly finally found her voice,”No!”  
  
“No? Of course I will meet you there…”  
  
Molly interrupted him again, “Sherlock, I meant no to this arrangement.”  
  
“But:…..why? It’s convenient and suits me just fine.  
  
“ Well, it doesn’t suit me. If what you said is your definition of a relationship, then we have been having one for the last 6 years. And that’s not called being together.”  
  
“ But…”  
  
Molly refused to let him get a word in. “No! If you want us to “be together”, then there have to be a few changes. It has to be two way traffic, else, it’s just called “bulldozing your way”, which is what you have been doing. And I refuse to let you call that as GETTING TOGETHER.” She was a bit mortified that she ended up yelling at Sherlock, but what could she do!  
  
They then heard giggling and snickering sounds from outside the lab. Molly pulled the door open to see a laughing Mary and John with tears in their eyes.  
Between gasps, Mary pointed to Sherlock,” I told you Sherlock, this not how it will work. You have to tell her how you feel, not how you will continue to be an asshat.”  
  
Sulking as only he could, Sherlock refused to look at Molly.  
  
“Tell her, or I will. And you will never hear the end of it, if I do.” Mary warned him.  
  
Taking deep breath, Sherlock carried on,” Ok Molly, I want us to be together.”  
  
“Improve on that!!!”  
  
Grumbling, Sherlock added,” Molly, I don’t want you to see anyone else again.”  
  
“Improve I said, not dig a deeper hole!!” Mary could barely control her laughter.  
  
Turning to Molly, he almost yelled out,” For God’s sake woman, I love you. And I want to be with you. That fine?”  
  
Molly smile and laughed and gave him a big kiss as an answer.


End file.
